The invention relates to a universal tiltable and slidable sunroof for motor vehicles.
Most of the motor vehicle sunroofs which can be found on the market today are of a type which is either simply tiltable or slidable with simultaneous tilting movement, and this is due to the fact that it is not easy to obtain the two distinct functions without having to make recourse to particularly sophisticated and complex mechanisms.
Some of the conventional sunroofs intended to be used in the assembly of new motor vehicles provide these distinct double functions. However, the new motor vehicle manufacturers are facilitated in this task by the fact that such sunroofs are mounted in special spaces provided in the roof in the motor car, thus providing sunroofs especially designed and planned for a predetermined type of vehicle. Also, manufacturers adopt certain fixed dimensions for their various models to facilitate their production range.
On the contrary, the subject matter of the present invention is a universal sunroof (i.e. a sunroof of the type which may be mounted as an accessory on any type of motor car). Therefore, the sunroof of the present invention is provided with mechanisms for providing tilting and translation, which mechanisms are particularly compact and at the same time reliable for any type of motor car.
The sunroof according to the invention has also the great advantage in that it allows a perfect perimetrical seal of the sunroof when closed, which in many universal sunroofs which can be found on the market today, is not present even with the sunroofs which are tiltable or slidable.